


First Time for Everything

by lanalucy



Series: Oliver's Place [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha Women, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fights, Frottage, Gay Bar, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Original Character(s), Sequel, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is paved with good intentions.</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

Kara pushed Alec in front of her, and Karl followed along behind. When they got to her truck, she was gentle. Well, gentle for Kara. Karl got in beside Alec and Kara went around to the driver’s side.

When she got in, she looked at Karl, and again, he was almost afraid of her. Then she looked at Alec and told him, “You belong to us now, for as long as it takes for Karl to understand the consequences of claiming someone. Do you understand?”

Alec nodded. Karl couldn’t see his face, but Kara caught his eyes for a moment, then said, “You’re sure, Alec?”

“I get it.”

They got back to Kara’s place, with a stop along the way for condoms, and Kara pointed to the couch, told them to sit. She went to the kitchen for a beer and came back, tossed her jacket on the table and sat in a chair across from the couch.

She waved her hand. “Kiss.”

“Kara…” Karl whined.

“Maybe you aren’t as drunk as you were an hour ago, Karl, but you nearly got into a fight over this guy, and I had to come rescue your ass, at a frakkin’ gay bar, for the gods’ sake, and in the process I had to lay claim to him myself. I don’t back down. You wanted him, so frakkin’ kiss him already.”

“But I -”

“Karl! You wanna hang out at a gay bar, fine. You wanna get your inner stripper on and win a sash, fine. You wanna get naked and have a bunch of guys cover you with body paint and glitter, you go right ahead. Have yourself a great time, and I will come down and drag your ass home. Oliver’s cool. His text tonight is the only reason you are not in a hospital, because that guy was pissed, even a half-hour later. You wanted him. I got him for you. You. Kiss. Him.” She took a swig of her beer. “Now. No more protests.”

Frak.

He turned toward Alec, and Alec looked even more intimidated than Karl felt. He’d known Kara had a rough side, but she’d rarely shown it to him unless they were playing. Well, she was showin’ it now.

Apparently he was still moving too slowly for Kara’s taste, because she sighed and got up, setting her beer on the coffee table, and grabbed Alec by the chin. “It’s just kissing, Karl.” And she kissed the frak out of Alec, who was moaning low in his throat and kissing her back in less than a minute. Frak, that was hot.

“Now. You do it, Karl.” She pulled back, lips all wet and swollen from kissing, and turned Alec’s chin in his direction. Alec looked dazed, and Karl decided to take advantage of his momentary confusion. He leaned forward, heard Kara murmur, “That’s it, Karl,” just before he made contact. 

He slid his lips on Alec’s, then pulled back.

“Nuh-uh. Kissing, Karl. Kissing. With tongue.” She lost her patience again, climbed on the couch behind Karl and leaned on his back. She bent down to bite his neck and growled, “You ever wanna frak me again, Karl?” He nodded. No question. “Then kiss him like you have been waiting weeks to get your hands on him.” With that, she reached for Alec and pulled him toward Karl by the hair, and leaned harder into Karl, so he had no place to go but into Alec.

Frak.

He kissed him again, longer, waiting for Alec to respond. He was startled when Alec moaned, opened his mouth and sucked at his bottom lip. Behind him, Karl heard Kara say, “Gods, that’s hot. Frak, Karl, kiss him harder.” The tone of her voice left no doubt that she was in one of those moods that would leave him wrung out and useless for a couple of days, and his cock swelled. 

She bent to his ear, licked his neck and said, “Now, suck on his neck, Karl. Give him a hickey. You can mark him, because for now, he’s yours.”

He didn’t think that should sound as hot as it did, but frak if his mouth didn’t follow Kara’s directions, until Alec was panting and squirming and making little mewling noises and Karl needed to come, badly.

“That’s enough, Karl. Ooh, that’s perfect. He’ll be able to see that for a week. Now, stand up. Undo your pants. Push them down.” He stood there, pants at half-mast, and she pushed him back down on the couch. She put a finger under Alec’s chin, pointed to the floor between Karl’s knees, and said, “You know what to do, Alec.”

“Whoa, Kara. What the frak.”

“Karl. Remember what you want. Me. Naked. Letting you frak me any way you want. Right?” He nodded absently, his eyes locked on Alec’s hands approaching his cock. She sat on her knees beside him and leaned in. “He’s pretty, Karl. Got a mouth made for sucking cock. Look at that.” Karl was a little overwhelmed and he closed his eyes. “Nope. You are going to get blown, and you are going to give Alec the courtesy of watching every single second of his mouth on your cock. Open your eyes, Karl.”

Oh gods. Alec was looking up at him, his hair mussed, his lips swollen from both their kisses, and his hand caressing Karl’s cock more softly than Kara did. He approached, mouth open, eyes on Karl’s eyes, and he licked, all around the base, up the underside, all around the head, and Karl wasn’t sure he would last long enough to get his cock in Alec’s mouth, much less all the way through a blow job. Then Alec smiled just a tiny bit and sucked Karl in, all the way down to the bottom.

 _Oh my frakking gods._ He almost closed his eyes, the pleasure was so intense, but Kara’s hand was under his chin, holding him in place to watch Alec blow him.

“I can tell by your reaction that he’s better than I am, Karl. Maybe we should invite him over again.”

Karl shook his head.

“No?”

“Frak, Kara. Frakfrakfrak.” His hand flailed in the air for a moment, settled on her knee and squeezed. She made a sound, and he looked in time to see the pained expression on her face disappear under her usual mask. He hadn’t meant to hurt her, and that took him down a notch. She pushed his head back to watch Alec.

“He’s sucking on your cock, Karl. Next time you kiss him, he’s going to taste like you. Mmm. I love the way you taste. Maybe I should kiss him first.”

Alec whined.

“Oh. Alec agrees. I should kiss him first, suck the taste of you out of his mouth before he kisses you.” She looked down at Alec. “Maybe. You have to earn it, too, Alec.”

He renewed his efforts on Karl’s cock and in less than a minute, Karl was tightening his fingers in the couch cushion, holding out as long as he could against the tingle that preceded his orgasm. Alec stuck his finger down behind Karl’s balls and pressed on the sensitive skin there, and Karl erupted, shouting.

“Open your eyes, Karl. You don’t want to miss this.” Kara’s voice was insistent. “Look at that, Karl. He’s swallowing it all. Every bit. Even I can’t always do that. Maybe you won’t want my mouth anymore.” She pouted at him.

“Kara,” he growled. She had the temerity to giggle.

She reached down and patted Alec’s hair, calling him a good boy, rubbing her thumb on his lower lip until he sucked it into his mouth. “Gods, Karl. No wonder you didn’t last long.” Alec’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, frak me.”

Karl was feeling a little more sure of himself now that he wasn’t at the mercy of his own cock, and he tried to grab Kara to kiss her, but she backed off the couch. She looked at Karl, sitting on the couch, cock limp at the apex of his thighs, and Alec, still on his knees, and said, “We’ll have to go to the bedroom for the rest, boys. Lose your pants, both of you.”

What. The. Frak.

Kara disappeared into the bedroom, and he heard a drawer rattle, then something hit the bed.

Alec stood between his feet, stepped back, and offered Karl a hand. Once Karl was standing, he turned his back to strip and Karl had to admit that Alec had a fairly nice ass. Not that Karl was any judge of a nice male ass.

He pulled his pants back up around his hips and walked to Kara’s bedroom, then took everything off and set it on the corner of the dresser. “What are we doing, Kara?”

She turned and smiled at him, then her eyes flicked to the doorway, where Alec stood, hands over his groin, not really covering his erection. “Nice, Alec. Are you up or down?”

_Huh?_

“Down.”

“Kinda thought so.”

“Uh, Kara, what are you talking about?”

She spoke really slowly. “Karl, Alec here is a bottom. That means that you’ll be frakking him, not him frakking you.”

Karl backed up, and Kara kept pace, anger evident in her eyes. “You made a play for this guy, Karl. Maybe you didn’t mean it. Maybe you were too drunk to get what you were doing. But you challenged his friend, and Oliver texted me to intervene because he knew you were too drunk to fight if it came to that.” She gesture to Alec to ‘come here’ and picked up his hand. “If Alec’s friend hadn’t backed down, I would have had to fight him, Karl, and I would have hurt him. You need to understand this, okay? I am willing to get a text from Oliver every frakkin’ night as long as all you’re doing is drinking and being silly. But when you put yourself or me in danger, that is NOT okay with me. So before we’re done here, you’re going to understand, very clearly, what you did tonight. And next time, I will not come rescue you, I’ll come visit you in the hospital. To break up with you.”

She turned to Alec. “You okay with this, Alec? You get that he hasn’t done this before?” Alec nodded.

Karl felt like he was suddenly sober. Kara had almost sounded scared for a minute there, and he hadn’t heard that in her voice but once or twice since he’d met her. And her threat to break up with him was more than enough to get her point across, but he knew that Kara was determined, and if he were totally honest with himself, he remembered thinking Alec was frakkin’ hot, and he’d like to kiss him. He didn’t want to think too hard about why he was only attracted to guys when he was drunk.

He looked at Alec, then back at Kara. “Okay.”

Kara pushed them together and said, “I’m going to get another beer. You guys make out or something.”

“Wha -”

Kara laughed. “Karl, you may feel sober all of a sudden, but you’re still drunk. You need some recovery time. She squeezed his cock to illustrate. “Recovery time, Karl. Get busy. Maybe if you offer to return the favor, it’ll give you enough time.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that until the image of Alec’s lips, swollen and red, popped into his mind. _Oh. Could I do that?_ Kara had already left the room.

He was still standing there wondering when Alec pushed him onto the bed, pushed him onto his back, and crawled up his body, kissing nearly everything. He wasn’t hard by the time Alec got to his cock, but he was thinking seriously about it. Alec pulled Karl’s hand to his cock, grazed it up and down, up and down, until Karl got the hint and took over. He tried a little flick over the head that he always liked when he did himself, which thanks to Kara was hardly ever, because she was insatiable. 

Alec moaned, low, “Frak, yes.”

Karl opened his eyes to see Kara leaning in the doorway, pants off, one knee propped on the other, beer in one hand, the other hand in her panties. She was mouthing that longneck in a way extremely reminiscent of the last time she’d gone down on him. Wasn’t he too drunk to use the word reminiscent? He held Kara’s eyes as he slid his fist up and down Alec’s cock, and was gratified to see that her breasts were rising and falling faster now, watching him, her nipples hard and so suckable.

In his peripheral vision, he caught her fingers pushing the front of her panties down. “Frak me, that’s hot, Karl,” she said, and he went for it without thinking about it any more.

He’d never tasted another guy’s cock, felt it in his mouth. It was….odd, but at the same time, felt kinda good, no, interesting, different. He closed his eyes to Kara’s fingers rubbing her clit and concentrated. He’d probably never do this again, so he needed to remember it. Kara didn’t give second chances.

His tongue lapped up, over, down. He pushed down farther, wondering how the frak Alec had taken all of him in one try. He couldn’t even get halfway. He felt the bed dip beside him, then Kara’s voice in his ear, “Relax, Karl. Don’t work at it so hard.” She picked up one of his hands and guided it down to Alec’s balls. “Keep your hands involved. You know how much you like it when I play while I’m sucking you off.”

Alec moaned. “Gods, keep talking to him. I love that.”

“Get on your knees, Karl. Yeah, like that. Now use both your hands - one on his balls, one on the skin at the base of his cock.”

Alec liked that.

“Now, go a little faster. That’s it, Karl. Alec is getting ready to come.”

Seconds later, Karl’s mouth was full of semen. He didn’t much like the taste of it, but what the frak was he supposed to do, spit it out on Kara’s sheets? He swallowed, thankful his grimace was hidden with his face still in Alec’s crotch. He tongued Alec the way he remembered Kara doing for him, and when he looked up, Kara was eyeing him greedily.

“You ready, Karl? Alec is all relaxed. Now’s the perfect time.” She hopped off the bed, grabbing for lube and a condom, and when she came back, he could smell her. If he hadn’t been ready before, he was now. There was nothing sexier than the way Kara smelled when she was horny. Gods.

“I’ll do the lube, Karl, since you don’t know what you’re doing anyway. Just get the condom on.” She busied her hands, pulling gently at Alec’s thigh until it was splayed beneath her body, and she reached between his legs to spread lube liberally. She did something with her fingers that had Alec’s cock twitching and beginning to harden again. 

Karl thought maybe Alec wasn’t as drunk as he’d appeared to be. He managed to get the condom on, then looked at Kara. 

“Just lie down. Get on top of him and kiss him again. Rub your cocks together. I’ve heard that feels good.”

Alec twisted his fingers in Karl’s hair, pulling him up to his mouth. After a few minutes, Karl was getting desperately hard again, and Alec was humping underneath him like he hadn’t just come in Karl’s mouth.

“Okay, Karl. Get your hand down there. Press against it. Alec, pull your legs up.” Alec bared his teeth at Kara. He was more ballsy than Karl was, but she just laughed. “Of course you already know to do that. I’m sorry. You wanna talk him through the rest of it?” Alec nodded.

“I’ll just lie here and watch then.” She leaned back against the headboard and stuck her hand in her panties again. Karl noticed it wasn’t the hand that had spread lube on and into Alec, then he felt Alec’s hand on his chin, and he did his best to keep his eyes on the guy he was getting ready to frak.

The guy. He was getting ready to frak. For a second or two, he thought he was going to pull away and run screaming from the room, but he got it together and tried to concentrate on what Alec was telling him.

Then he was inside the guy. All the way in. He groaned and Alec groaned and somewhere he must have lost time because Kara was completely naked and her fingers were flying on her clit, and he was moving in and out of Alec’s ass like he knew what the frak he was doing.

Alec dug into his waist and Karl stopped. Alec flicked his eyes to Kara and they both watched as she shouted her way into orgasm. They were all breathing hard after that. Alec signaled him and he started moving again. 

He focused again, noticed that Alec’s body was tight and hot and his cock was rubbing into Karl’s belly every time he moved and gods.

Out of nowhere, Kara’s voice, low and sort of sleepy asked, “Feels good, huh? Bet you’d like to do that to me, wouldn’t you?”

Yes, Kara. Karl would like that. But first, Karl would like to finish frakking Alec. And maybe sleep.

Alec grunted at him, “Harder, Karl. Faster. Come on,”

Karl went faster and harder, egged on by Alec’s nonstop words about how good he felt in his ass and how fantastic his come had tasted and Karl was on autopilot, sinking deep into Alec’s ass, pushing as if he were trying to get inside Alec’s skin, then erupting with a pained wordless cry as he collapsed onto Alec.

He had his head turned to the side, and Alec was kissing his neck, then kissing Kara. 

Karl moved and both he and Alec groaned at the separation of their bodies. 

“Grab the condom, Karl.”

He and Alec took turns cleaning up in the bathroom, and when they came out, Kara was spread sideways across the bed, sound asleep.

Alec laughed and said, “She looks a lot smaller when she’s asleep.”

Karl shoved her over into the middle and crawled under the covers. “You can take the other side. She’ll be awake early enough to get you out in plenty of time for work.” He yawned. “Night.”

\---

When Alec woke later that morning, Kara was whimpering Karl’s name into the darkness. He rolled toward her to find her mouth, ended up with a handful of breast, too. 

“Oh gods...both of you...I can’t…”

Alec had learned a thing or two, and knew that sometimes, a top needed to be pushed, so he whispered roughly into her ear, “You can, Kara, and you will.” It had been a night of interesting firsts, so he scooted lower in the bed to suckle her breasts, thankful that with the room still dark, he wouldn’t have any disturbing visuals to go with this experience. Hearing Kara shout out his name was something he’d remember for a long time, though.


End file.
